


Short Shorts

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: “I’m not wearing that.”The jeans the intern was offering him were a bright, pale blue, and Ryan could already tell that they would be tight on him.“C’mon,” the guy said, holding them out again. “Everyone’s wearing them. This isn’t that bad compared to what Gavin’s got.”





	Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not wearing that Ryan's reaction to the jeans he had to wear for the achieve photoshoot I just feel like it fits... could be shippy though if his mind changes when he sees Gav *wink wink*"
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

“I’m not wearing that.”

The jeans the intern was offering him were a bright, pale blue, and Ryan could already tell that they would be tight on him. Granted, that was probably the  _point_  - they were all wearing stuff that wasn’t exactly their typical style - but Ryan  _liked_ the baggy navy jeans he was already wearing. He didn’t need something that would cling uncomfortably in all the wrong places. Surely, just one of the new shirts would be enough?

He did feel a little bad for the intern, though. “C’mon,” the guy said, holding them out again. “Everyone’s wearing them. This isn’t that bad compared to what Gavin’s got.”

Ryan frowned. Gavin already wore skinny jeans on a daily basis, so he couldn’t imagine this shoot was exactly a hardship. “How so?” he asked, a little distrusting as he reached out to take the jeans.

Understanding dawned across the intern’s face, and he grinned. “Oh, I’m not gonna spoil the surprise. It’s, uh,  _something.”_

“Uh huh,” Ryan hummed. He glanced around the room, but couldn’t spot him. 

The minute Ryan was holding onto the jeans, the intern bolted. Damn it. Figuring he was stuck with them now, Ryan slouched as he headed to the nearest bathroom to change, reluctantly folding up his baggy ones to pick up before he headed home afterwards. 

These ones had  _rips_  in the knees. Ryan frowned and poked at his knee.

When he emerged, Ryan found most of the others already gathered and waiting. Geoff seemed to have gotten off the lightest, considering his own style was a little more in line with the photo shoot. Jeremy looked at home in dark pants and a light shirt. Michael, Jack, Lindsay - they all looked comfortable, even if they were poking fun at each others’ outfits somewhat. There was a snicker shared around as they saw Ryan with his dumb jeans, but it didn’t last long enough to make him actually self-conscious - not that he really cared anyway.

Still no Gavin, though. Ryan was quickly distracted by throwing golf balls at the backdrop before his curiosity could get the better of him, though.

It wasn’t long until Gavin joined them anyway, though Ryan wasn’t the first to spot him.

“What the fuck?” Michael asked, already laughing. Jeremy’s high pitched giggle picked up moments later, and Ryan turned to see what they were looking at.

And. Well.

It was amusing, sure. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Gavin wear a shirt over another t-shirt, let alone a bright pink one. For some reason, there was even a pair of glasses frames perched on his face like they belonged there; it was an odd choice from whoever had decided on their outfits, but it did kind of work for Gavin’s look.

The real star of the show, though, were the shorts - and they really lived up to their name. They were as pale as Ryan’s jeans, but rode up far past mid thigh, leaving Gavin’s legs on display as he wandered over with a grin on his face.

He saw Ryan staring and he winked. “Alright, love? They did good for your look.”

Ryan blinked a couple of times. He was sure the intern had meant his comment as a  _joke_  earlier and yet here was his boyfriend, looking entirely too funny but, at the same time, carrying the outfit incredibly well. It actually looked  _good_  on Gavin, despite being a shock to the system.

Judging by the look on Gavin’s face, he knew exactly where Ryan’s thoughts had wandered to. “Alright there, Ryan?”

Ryan felt his cheeks heating. “I’m fine,” he assured him.

“Mhm.” Gavin’s smile turned smug. “Those jeans suit you. Should wear tighter ones more often.”

Already, Ryan’s opinion about tighter jeans had changed a little. He knew he’d absolutely get shit for it from the others, but… 

“As long as you wear those shorts more often,” Ryan shot back, arching an eyebrow.

Gavin smirked at him. “I’ll see what I can do about bringing ‘em home.”

He could already hear more snickering from behind him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Ryan tucked his hands into his pockets and grinned, avoiding the others’ gazes for now. They could tease all they wanted, as far as he was concerned; this afternoon looked like it was going to be enough torture already. “Sounds like a plan.”

“It does,” Gavin agreed. He batted at Ryan’s arm then, and moved to steer him back to the group. “Now enough staring, we’ve got photos to take.”


End file.
